La rinascita di un sogno
by eco 89 sasuxsaku
Summary: È successo tutto in un attimo: un enorme luce viola ha avvolto tutti quanti e da quel momento nessuno poteva sapere cosa sarebbe potuto succedere da lì in avanti, forse solo con il tempo lo avremmo scoperto. ... Salve e grazie a tutti voi per l'aiuto che mi date! Spero di avervi incuriositi, sono nuova di qui, quindi per favore andateci piano e spero che possa fare di meglio.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Stavamo per essere testimoni di una vittoria certa, che sarebbe stata scritta sui libri di storia e che si sarebbe decantata per anni.  
Ma una vittoria non è sempre portatrice di buone cose, soprattutto se i vincitori non sono coloro che noi chiamiamo: i buoni, i bravi, i portatori di pace.  
Successe tutto in un attimo: eravamo sul campo di battaglia, tutti insieme per cercare di costruire un nuovo futuro per il nostro mondo. Eravamo in procinto di sferrare finalmente il colpo decisivo al nemico, quando accadde...  
E ora, invece di festeggiare, ci siamo ritrovati tutti quanti in balia del buio e del freddo, nessuno di noi sa che cosa sia successo in quel momento, forse pochi di noi non vogliono ricordare quei minuti che potevano esser sembrate ore, oppure gioni, chissà, so solo che non è stato solo un sogno, ma la pura realtà. Parola mia che ricordo ogni istante di ciò che accadde, gli altri però non ricordanodi ciò, ma non perchè non avevano paura. Loro non ricordano perchè sono io ad aver deciso così.  
E questo è solo l'inizio di un qualcosa che stavolta non ho potuto decidere io, ma il destino o fato, chiamatelo come volete, ma esiste e quando questo bussa alla tua porta, tu non hai scelta, perchè l'unica cosa che puoi fare è di aprirla e di accogliere ciò che ti spetta.  
Anche se ti costerà le cose più care che hai al mondo, devi alzarti e combattere stringendo i denti, usando i pugni, i calci e tutto ciò che è in tuo possesso per non soccombere.

 _ **Angolo di eco89**_ _  
Salve! Questo è il mio primo capitolo spero di avervi incuriositi! Ringrazio MaryLinely per avermi corretto il prologo!  
Per adesso ci salutiamo, da eco89 un saluto grande!  
Vi ringrazio giò da subito se continuerete a seguire la mia storia!  
Un bacio a tutti voi._


	2. Chapter 2 missione di ricerca p1

L'inizio di tutto Avevamo ripreso i sensi dopo molto tempo dall'accaduto: sembrava tutto così strano. Molti guardandosi attorrno dicevano che tutto era rimasto uguale a prima, ma si stavano sbagliando di grosso perchè qualcosa, qualcuno era sapeva cosa li attendeva da lì in avanti.

Tutto iniziò quando...  
Ehi ragazzi! Va tutto bene lì giù?! esclamò battendosi con le mani la tuta arancione dalla polvere "Ma che stanno facendo?" si chiese sbuffando "Non abbiamo tempo da perdere! Chi li capisce è bravo..."  
Io sto quì ad aspettare i vostri comodi! disse  
Comunque credo che non siamo soli aggiunse pensieroso guardandosi attorno.

Invece di urlare come un ossesso dato che non siamo al mercato, aiuta qualcuno che sicuramente sarai più utile così invece di startene lì a fare il palo, idiota che sei altro lo rimbeccò qualcuno che riconobbe all'istante: si irritò come non mai.

A chi stai dando dell'idiota?! Proprio tu che lo sei più di me! Razza di deficiente patentato! rispose camminando a passi pesanti verso il suo interlocutore  
E poi io faccio quello che mi pare e piace, e soprattutto aiuto chi voglio! Razza di teme

Se io sono un teme allora tu sei il peggior baka sulla faccia della terra rispose a sua volte l'altro guardandolo torvo.

Ragazzi. Invece di litigare perchè non controlliamo come stanno gli altri? Che è la cosa migliore da fare adesso li rimproverò Shikamaru interrompendo quella sottospecie di discussione a suo parer senza senso.

Oh! Si vede che sei un genio Shikamaru! Se non ci fossi tu saremo in guai seri!  
Grazie Choji, ma sai che seccatura sono quei due lo ringraziò massaggiandosi la testa  
Chissà come fa Sakura a sopportare i loro battibecchi  
aggiunse portandosi le mani ai fianchi cominciando a guardare i due fissarsi in cagnesco.

Beh, tu non sopporti proprio nessuno dato che tutto ti da noia rispose il ragazzo grattandosi la guancia paffuta. Non è vero, guardare le nuvole non mi annoia ribattè l'altro.

Ma che cavolate state a dire! Le cose più importanti sono le ciotole di ramen e le... contestò Naruto distogliendo il suo sguardo arrabbiato dal compagno, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di concludere che quest'ultimo lo interruppe.

Rimani sempre lo stesso Naruto, mai una volta dici qualcosa di diverso disse Sasuke Perchè per il tuo cervello, essendo molto limitato, è troppo difficile pensare ad altro aggiunse lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso derisorio nei confronti del biondo.

Cosa hai detto, teme?! esclamò offeso Naruto E poi senti chi parla! gli puntò il dito contro Tu che ti sei dato al mutismo per anni, ora dove hai trovato tutte queste parole?! Eh?!

Forse in un oggetto fatto di carta che si chiama libro gli rispose sorridendo sornione Ah, vero, tu non sai cosa sia un libro, vero?  
Ma certo che so cos'è un libro! Io sono l'allievo di Jiraya-sensei, quindi di libri ne vedevo a bizzeffe gli rispose incrociando le braccia al petto.

"Forse non dovevo urlarlo ai quattri venti" pensò poi "Ora prenderanno anche me per un pervertito" si disse Naruto "Speriamo che non mi abbia sentito nessuno, di solito non mi ascoltano" si guardò attorno osservando i suoi amici come a voler confermare i suoi pensieri, ma vedendo le loro espressioni si dovette rassegnare: lo avevano sentito "Cavoli, io e la mia boccaccia che non se ne sta mai chiusa"

Eh ti pareva rispose Sasuke.  
Come se non lo sapessimo già. Che seccatura che sei disse Shikamaru sospirando per poi allontanarsi.

Che ci possiamo fare, è pur sempre Naruto rispose Choji ridacchiando.  
Si, si prendetemi in giro, poi vedremo chi riderà per ultimo ragazzi  
Ehi voi! Invece di bisticciare perchè non date una mano anche a noi?  
Una voce proruppe tra di loro facedoli voltare e distogliendoli dalla conversazione.

Arrivo Ino, scusa non ti avevo sentita, quelli continuano a strillare Choji si diresse verso la compagna.

Fa niente sospirò, doveva immaginarselo  
Grazie mille per il tuo aiuto, se aspettavo gli altri mi facevo vecchia rispose ringraziandolo  
Dai, andiamo Ragazzi! Quì è tutto a posto! La forza della gioventù è con tutti voi!  
Lee ma la vuoi smettere per favore? Quì c'è gente che cerca di riprendersi lo rimproverò Neji.

Neji ha ragione, dacci tregua quasi piagnucolò Tenten.

Eh va bene, vado ad aiutare qualcuno che ha bisogno davvero di me rispose Lee  
A dopo, se serve aiuto chiamatemi e corro subito da voi aggiunse prima di andarsene offeso. "Basta che stai un po' lontano da noi" sospirò stanca Tenten "Per fortuna è andato via, ora possiamo riposare un po'" pensò massaggiandosi le mani senza reprimere tutta la sua stanchezza, ma non potè nemmeno cominciare i suoi piani di riposo che quella voce la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

Ehi ragazzi! Che fate lì? Venite qui da noi! esclamò Naruto alzando la mano e scuotendola per farsi vedere Avete per caso visto Hinata? chiese poi guardandosi attorno Hinata! la chiamò urlando poi il suo nome.

Dov'è finita? ripetè Neji entrando in modalità fratello protettivo e geloso delle attenzioni di Naruto vedendo quest'ultimo preoccuparsi per sua cugina: guardò il ninja con occhi di ghiaccio in grado di far rabbrividire chiunque.

Sono qui ragazzi! la voce di Hinata li fece entrambi drizzare le orecchie Sono qui insieme a Kiba e Shino!  
Senti, se ti metti ad urlare come un pazzo attiri troppo l'attenzione, pensa prima di aprire la bocca, testa quadra disse Kiba sbuffando.

Anche tu non sei da meno quando ti metti ad urlare come un idota lo rimbeccò Shino.

Ma da che parte stai? Sono tuo compagno di squadra o cosa?  
Io sto con chi usa il cervello, e in questo caso nessuno dei due ce l'ha rispose prontamente per poi lasciare lì la conversazione e dirigersi verso gli altri lasciando quei due a litigare.

Subito dopo Shikamaru urlò Ragazzi! Tutti qui per favore! Udendolo tutti si riunirono accanto a lui, in attesa delle istruzioni che avrebbe dato a loro.

Bene ora che siamo tutti qui... o manca qualcuno?  
Mancano Sakura-chan e Sai disse Naruto guardandosi attorno Dove si saranno cacciati quei due? Se Sai oserà farle qualcosa dovrà assaggiare i miei pugni

Io sono presente Sai comparì alle spalle di Naruto spaventandolo Se fossi stato un nemico ti avrei già ucciso gli sussurrò calmo per poi farsi avanti  
E comunque per quanto riguarda i pugni, quelli di Sakura sono più pericolosi delle tue flebili manine lo provocò.

Cosa hai detto?! esclamò il ninja offeso, ma il temperamento non durò molto che subito tornò a guardarsi in giro Manca solo Sakura-chan, dov'è finita? chiese nuovamente stavolta facendo trapelare la preoccupazione dai suoi occhi.

A quel punto tutti si guardarono intorno, ma non riuscirono a trovarla.


End file.
